Summer of the Forgotten
by xWickedLovelyWriterx
Summary: "Some Memories.. Should be left forgotten.." An Embry Call OC Love Story. *A trailer is up for this story on YouTube! Just search "Summer of the Forgotten Fanfiction Trailer" and you should find it. my username is mysecretlife17. **ATTENTION! This story is on hiatus! Don't know when or if I will return to it.


**After watching the new Breaking Dawn movie (which is AWESOME!) I have been on major Embry mode (even though he's not in part two of BD) And when I thought of this, I just HAD to post it(: I hope you like it! **

* * *

_~Alexandria~_

A cool sent of wet pine began to fill the car as I cracked my window. Rough evergreen trees and a soft rain whipped by coldly, providing a simple, yet effective distraction from the consuming silence that was giving me a headache. It seemed odd to me that silence, as well as noise, could cause my head to hurt.

Yet so many things about my current situation confused me. Like the fact that my dad's new girlfriend somehow had a say in how I spent my summer. I knew I wasn't going to my cousin's just to "visit".

My dad told me that it was a sudden idea of his but I new better. Rachel had been wanting me out of the house for a while now. We didn't exacally get along. She hated the fact that I could see right through her, and I hated, well, her. She had her acrilic nails in him so deep. He was like her toy puppet. She pulled the strings, and he moved. It discusted me.

I knew that she wasn't with my dad beacuse she 'loved' him. Yet that was the part that confused me. She didn't love my dad, and we had no money that she could steal.

My dad had declared his "love" for her about two weeks ago. When he told me, I just scoffed at him, rolled my eyes, and locked myself in my room. Ever since my mother died about four months ago, he clinged onto anything that made him forget about her. So when Rachel came along, he instanly became her puppy.

I could see it in his eyes that he missed my mom all too much. Most of her pictures had been put away cause it hurt him too much to see her face. I had caught him staring at her picture the day he said he loved Rachel. The look of pain in his eyes screamed how much agony was in his heart. I have never seen my dad cry to this day, but I knew he did.

Some mornings, his eyes would be glossed over with red because he had been crying all night. We never dicussed his saddness though. Not that I haddn't tried. Every time I would bring it up he would quickly avert from the topic and act like everything was all sunshine and daisies. So I let it go.

Sighing, I reached for my purse in defeat. My headache was apperantly not going to go away by itself. As I began to fish out my bottle of pain killers, I noticed my dad eyeing me.

"Where did you get those?" He questioned as I struggled to open the lid. They always had to make these things complicated.

"The medicen cabinat," I replied, finally able to open the bottle. I shook two tiny red pills in my hand, and grabbed my bottle of water.

I heard my dad sigh. "Next time ask please," He gripped the steering wheel tighter. I nodded before popping the tastless pills in my mouth and washing them down with a swig of my water.

Stealing a glance at my dad, I frowned at his exausted expression. I knew I wasn't making this whole thing any easier on him. I just couldn't help it. Was I suppossed to be okay with the fact that my whole world was slowly being taken away from me?

"They really do live a ways out here don't they?" My dad commented as we came out of yet another turn. My dad was begining to get impatient with this trip. I could tell, even though he tried to hide it. He didn't want me to feel as if he wanted to get rid of me. And I knew that wasn't the case. It was Rachel who wanted to get rid of me. Whatever though, I don't care.

Relief washed over me as the house came into view. "Finally, we're here," I muttered, sitting up. As the car pulled to a stop, two people came out of the house. One I recognized as my cousin, Bella. The other I pressumed was her new husband, Edward.

"Alex!" Bella exclaimed as she rushed over to pull me into a hug. Her grip was stronger than I expected, and I began to pull away to breathe. Was she always this strong?

"Can't breathe," I managed to mutter. As I took in a deep breath, a strong sent of after rain and pine filled me.

"Oh sorry!" Bella pulled away quickly and gave me an apologetic smile. "Thank you so much for bringing her Uncle Dan,"

"No problem," my dad smiled as he walked over to give Bella a hug.

"Alex, Uncle Dan, this is my husband Edward," Bella introduced us as she pulled away from the hug. I noticed her eyes light up at the word husband. She leaned over to me. "I just love saying that," She beamed. I couldn't help but smile at their happieness. But also feel a bit jelous.

"Nice to meet you both," Edward said with a soft grin. I took in his perfect features. Bella really wasn't kidding when she said he was good looking.

"Would you like to come in? Relax a bit?" Bella questioned, turning back to my dad. I could see the hesitation in his eyes as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Um, I would but I better get going. Ya know, long drive back home," He half smiled. A rather weak one in my opinion, but I was probably the only one that noticed. Wouldn't be the first time.

"Well, drive safetly," Bella pulled my dad into another quick hug.

"Always do," My dad anxiously pulled at his keys. I could see it in his eyes that he couldn't wait to get back home to his "distraction". He turned to me, "Have a good time. I guess I'll call you when I get home," He patted my sholder. I just nodded and rolled my eyes. I knew our relationship was a bit testy lately, but a sholder pat? Seriously?

I turned to get my bags out of the car.

"Oh, I already took them to your room," Edward stopped me. I glanced at the back of the car to see that he was right.

"Thanks," I said, confusion obvious in my words. How did I not notice him leave?

"I grabbed them while you were talking with your dad," Edward filled in the blanks for me. Was this guy a mind reader or something? I thought I noticed a slight smile form on his face but it could have been just me.

As I watched my dad's car dissapear down the road, I was both greatful and frustrated. I really did want to spend time with Bella and her new family, but being sent away against my will for the summer didn't really sit well with me. I know that I had been asked if I wanted to or not, but I only agreed beacuse I knew that I would be talked into it either way, so technically it wasn't my choice.

"Well, come on inside, I'll show you around," Bella smiled gleefully. She was obviously enjoying this as much as she could. I haddn't been here since I was fifteen, and that was three years ago.

I smiled in return and followed her and Edward inside. For the first time since arriving, I took in the house. It was huge. Not to mention beautiful. I could definatly get use to this.

"Is this the infamous Alexandria we've heard so much about?" A woman with beutiful long cheasnut hair asked as she glided down the stairs gracefully, her smiled huge.

"Yes it is," Bella beamed.

"It is so good to finally meet you, Alexandria" The woman pulled me into a soft hug. "I'm Esme, Bella's mother in law," She pulled away, still wearing the same beautiful smile.

"It's nice to meet you to, and you can call me Alex," I answer, trying to put on a smile that was equilly as beautiful.

"Alright Alex, why don't we go on upstairs and introduce you to everyone," Esme led us up the stairs and into the living room.

Upon seeing everyone, my breath almost caught in my throut. Was everyone here so attractive? I began pulling my curly brunnette hair, hoping it looked a fraction as good as everyone else's.

"Alex, this is Carlisle, Alice, Jasper, Renesme, Rosalie, and Emmett," Bella went around the room, geturing to people as she introduced them. Each greeted me with a smile, most soft. The one that stood out the most to me was Emmetts. His huge sheepish grin was almost comical. I laughed to myself.

"We are going to have so much fun!" The girl I new as Alice giggled as she pranced towards me, her pixie cut bouncing with every step. I couldn't help but smile at her excitement.

"Alice, give the girl a chance to get settled in," Carlisle laughed.

After introductions were finished, Bella showed me to my room.

"Oh wow," I managed to whisper as I looked around the room. A warm sent of vanilla sugar filled me as I took in a deep breath. The walls were a light tan, one of them all window, with a glass door in the middle. A full sized bed with silver and violet sheets was placed against the middle of one wall with two bed side tables with lamps on either side. A dresser, bookshelf and various other items were placed decorativly around the room.

"So, do you like it?" Bella inquired, clasping her hands nervously in front of her.

"I love it," I walked into the room.

"I was hoping that you would. I had them design it to what I remembered you liked," She followed me and sat down on the bed. "Edward put your stuff in the closet," She gestured towards the closet. Opening it, I took in all the hangers and open space for me to put everything. If I didn't know any better I'd feel like I was moving in.

"Did you remodel your spare bedroom for me?" I asked, suddenly curious.

"Well, this used to be Edwards room, but now we live in a cabin just outside the house. So this room is a spare, and we thought, why not make it your room,"

"Aw, you didn't have to do that," I said sitting beside her.

"We wanted to. It was really no problem, plus Alice loves designing new rooms" She smiled. I returned her smile. "Well, I guess I'll let you get unpacked," She said, leaving the room. I sighed as I headed for the closet.

* * *

**No Embry this chapter, but he will be in the next one! ^_^ **

**I hope you liked it? Reviews are much appreciated!**


End file.
